The present invention relates generally to a tool for grinding or polishing the surface of a workpiece and, more particularly, to such a tool which is particularly suited for grinding or polishing the mating end face of a fiber optic ferrule.
In the art of optical fiber connectors, it is common to use a pair of ferrules each connected to a single optical fiber or fiber optic bundle and assemblying the ferrules in a suitable alignment mechanism with the mating end faces thereof in abutting relationship in order to transmit optical signals therethrough. It is important that the mating end faces of the ferrules be precisely perpendicular to their longitudinal axes and smooth in order that the fibers therein may abut in intimate contact to minimize light transmission losses through the connection assembly.
It is common practice to grind or polish the end face of a ferrule by hand by moving the ferrule in the path of a figure "8" over a grinding or polishing surface. This motion causes the ferrule to be lapped in multiple directions across its end face. That is, the grinding surface passes over the end face from essentially all points about its perimeter. As a result, a smooth, flat surface is achieved. However, such hand operation is relatively slow and uncontrolled. It is also known in the art to utilize a grinding or polishing tool in which a planar grinding or polishing wheel is rotated in a cylindrical chamber with the ferrule mounted in the upper wall of the chamber over the wheel. In order to avoid the wheel being non-uniformly worn by the ferrule engaging only one area of the wheel, it is known to mount the ferrule on a pivoted arm and translate the arm so that the ferrule moves in an arc across one side of the wheel. While this arrangement avoids the non-uniform wear problem of the wheel, the end face of the ferrule is ground in only one direction, which may result in chipping of the edge of the fiber, and normally does not provide as smooth a surface as when the ferrule is subjected to a multi-direction cross grinding or polishing action.
Thus, what is desired, and constitutes the principal object of the present invention, is a grinding or polishing tool which will effect a multi-direction cross grinding or polishing action on the surface of a workpiece automatically without excessive wear of the wheel. Another object of the invention is to provide a tool which will provide a flat, smooth surface on the end of an elongated workpiece which is precisely perpendicular to the center axis of the workpiece.